Wanda's Relationships
by Angel-May
Summary: Songfics to Evanescence's song from album
1. Going under

Wanda's relationships- Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Wanda was waiting impatiently for her *ever-loving* boyfriend Juandissimo Magnifico, he was late for their date again, she had a feeling this was going to be the last date he was going to get from her!  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Finally after half-an-hour of waiting he arrived, and he seemed to be mighty pleased with himself, "Where have you been, do you know what time you arranged this date for" She asked him "I have been very busy my love" He replied simply, Wanda then noticed a small pink mark on his cheek which had not been made by her.  
  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
"Oh my love, my ass, I'm outta here you creep!" and with that she left without another word, she couldn't believe him, lying to her this whole time, she was so outraged by him, that she didn't noticed another fairy floating the other way and she accidentally bumped into him "Oh sorry, I...I didn't see you there" she quickly said, until suddenly "WANDA, you cannot leave me like this, I am too sexy to be left alone" Juandissimo screamed from the distance, she ran off quickly to avoid Juan  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
I'm going under  
  
I'm going under  
  
I'm going under 


	2. My Immortal

My Immortal  
  
Wanda was dreading the next day at the Fairy Academy; for fear that she might have to face Juandissimo  
  
*I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone*  
  
When she got to class she waited for Jorgen to come in and stayed very quiet, she didn't even talk to her best friend Cosmo, when he came in he ordered everyone to do Wand-ups, she turned around and unfortunately saw Juandissimo, doing his wand-ups, she quickly turned and faced the other way.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
When she did turn around she saw Cosmo and realised that he looked sad for some reason, she wanted to comfort him, she felt strange, like she just wanted to stop doing Wand-ups and to go hug him, she suddenly realised that she hadn't talked to him this morning, that just made her feel even worse about herself.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me*  
  
Wanda suddenly thought of Juandissimo and what a fool she had been to actually have any feelings for him whatsoever, when the person she really cared about was in fact, Cosmo, she forgot all about Juandissimo at that precise moment  
  
*You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
She wouldn't let that happen to herself, she put all of her thoughts on Cosmo and whatever was troubling him, well, all she knew was that she had to be there for him and she had to remember that  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me*  
  
Wanda knew Juandissimo was gone, she didn't care, but what she did know was that he wouldn't give in.  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along*  
  
That was she felt like before and that wasn't what she was going to feel like anymore  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me* 


End file.
